


ART: Shrinkyclinks BDSM

by Riakomai



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Masochism, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sub Bucky Barnes, basically me trying to get more tiny steve domming the heck out of beefy bucky into the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakomai/pseuds/Riakomai
Summary: Kinky shrinkyclinks porn with tiny dom Steve, for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was incredibly lucky to have two wonderful authors claim this work. Which means, there are now two different and equally amazing fics to this art, I could not be happier! 
> 
> You can find Hyperthetical on [AO3 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperthetical/pseuds/Hyperthetical) and [tumblr](http://quiescentire.tumblr.com/) and Nonymos on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). Go check out their work!

 

The fics written for this art are

  
  [Soft Target](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11003376) by [Hyperthetical ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperthetical/pseuds/Hyperthetical)

  
[we are the things that we do for fun ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11142486/chapters/24858201) by [Nonymos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos)

 

[(Art on tumblr)](http://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/162075534414/some-kinky-shrinkyclinks-art-for-the-captain)


	2. Additional art for "we are the things that we do for fun"

Additional art for [we are the things that we do for fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11142486/chapters/24858201) by [Nonymos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos)

 

[(art on tumblr)](http://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/162075768094/when-steve-began-untying-him-at-last-bucky-was)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [we are the things that we do for fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142486) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos)




End file.
